Legion of Fairy Tails
by JasonVonAyperos
Summary: Jason is a wandering mage who happens to stumble on Team Natsu and joins Fairy Tail. But there is more to the One Eyed Wonder than meets the eye. I do not own Fairy tail but I do own Legion of Dark Angels which I am writing while writing this, so feel free to look it up. It's on fictionpress. I may reference NaLu, my O.C. will not pair with anyone so far I might change my mind.
1. The one eyed wonder

**I do not own any rights to fairy tail, but what I do own rights to is Jason, just about everything else I do not. This fanfic is specifically to promote a book that I'm in the middle of writing called Legion of Dark Angels**

**Quick note right here before we start: Jason is not a mage but he is able to pose as one because of several different weapons and clothing that is 'enchanted' and several other things that will reveal themse**

* * *

Lucy's p.o.v.

I walked out into the ballroom wearing this stupid frilly pink dress that I utterly hate. Last week there was a mission in the guild about a dark guild that specializes in in kidnapping mages and restricting their magic and regular movements with a certain charm somewhere on their bodies. Natsu and I would normally overlook this kind of mission but a week before Erza went on this mission and didn't come back so just to be safe Natsu and I came while Happy and Gray scouted the outside because of his stripping habits.

"Hey, Lucy," I heard a familiar voice from behind me say, it was Natsu, "Any luck on finding Erza?"

"No," I said, "It would seem that either there is no captives out here yet or they can't speak or move well." I should probably explain more of this. The owner of this mansion is a friend of the dark guild guildmaster and when they get new captives they have their secret biddings in a secret room of the house via video lacrima. They have their captives at all elegant to impress the buyers.

The next song started and suddenly Erza walked in with a group of people that we guessed were the other captives. Erza was wearing a scarlet dress that just about matched her hair, she was wearing a pair of ruby earrings and a ruby necklace. A man that was walking beside her wearing a striped suit that I guess was crimson and black, a black dress shirt and a striped tie with the same colors. He looked completely normal except he was also wearing two silver rings, one with a black gem and another was white, a necklace that was in the shape of a gear and inside it was a sword and scythe crossing each other, he was also wearing an eyepatch and that seemed to tip me off.

The man walked over to Erza and said something that I couldn't hear but she nodded and took his hand and started to dance with her.

* * *

Erza's p.o.v.

The man dancing with me called himself Jason Drake. He said before that he was a wandering mage who happened to stumble on my predicament completely by accident. I hope the others sent help because this is the last chance I get before, well, I don't even want to think about that.

Jason started to lean in. "Do not seem alarmed. When I count to three I will cut off your necklace and when I do I need you to lean forward to cover the necklace falling, You will need to catch it or it will make a really loud noise and we will both be screwed, me more than you. Do you understand?" He whispered then eyed his wristwatch that was obviously the charm, I nodded.

"Ok, one, two," I tilted my head forward, "three." He slid his hand up my back, brushed the back of my necklace and I heard a silent snap and the necklace fell forward but I was not fast enough to catch it. It hit the floor with a loud ting then everyone in the room immediately looked at us.

* * *

Jason's p.o.v.

Pain, pain is exactly what I felt as soon as Erza's necklace hit the floor. The wristwatch started to electrocute me. Not enough to make me kneel down in pain but just enough to hurt really freakin bad. The guildmaster and a few of his guards walked out of the doorway. They were all wearing black cloaks except for the guildmaster who was wearing a black suit and tie.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A pirate and a fairy trying to escape. Did you really think it would be that easy." The guildmaster said then flicked his hand and my wristwatch started to send in more volts. I crumpled over in pain this time.

"Jason!" Erza shouted before one of the fire mage guards sent a fireball that hit Erza and threw her back five feet into a wall knocking her out. Two people ran up to her, a girl in a frilly dress and a guy with pink hair and a scarf.

"I don't know how you managed to break the necklace, but recently you have shown a more interesting object than that girl." The guildmaster said and he flicked his hand again and he pumped in more volts. A lot more than a normal human could take, good thing I wasn't that.

"Well, I do Like to keep things interesting so how about you give me back my daggers so we can make this even better or do I have to take them back myself." I said scowling at him.

"Sorry, no can do. We don't want anyone to get hurt." The GM (too lazy to write the full thing anymore) said.

"Well then I guess it's time more my party trick then." I raised my right hand up and extended my fingers out, god I love this part. I quickly jerked my hand away from the wall and the wall exploded buy four daggers hitting it at high speeds. I quickly grabbed them two at a time from the air and put the in their sheaths that I hid underneath my suit jacket after I ripped it off. The GM suddenly flicked his hand again and yet again more volts poured into my wrist, this damn watch. Without saying anything I pulled one of my daggers from its sheath on my side and cut off my left hand slightly flinching from the pain. The girl next to the currently unconscious Erza dry heaved at the sight. Don't worry, I've cut off my hand many times before.

The guards started throwing a number of spells at me. A fireball here, a lightning bolt there, and at one point a pure energy. It didn't matter as soon as it hit my clothes, the spells just seemed to get absorbed.

"I told you it was time for my party trick now how about a few more." I said then from my current clothes a crimson cloak came out of them and I jumped at the guards wielding two of my daggers. The first guard went down easy I barely scratched him with my flame dagger and the area in front of him exploded not affecting me. The second guard didn't get it so easy I stabbed him in the arm with my poison dagger and within two seconds he was on the ground convulsing. The third guard came at me with a sword, good. I quickly swapped my poison dagger with my decay dagger and as soon as dagger met sword the sword started to rust and fall apart, I kicked him in the nuts and he fell down. I quickly threw my two daggers into two of the four pillars in the room. I pulled my necromancy dagger out of it's sheath and stabbed the floor sending a small group of the undead from the ground at the remaining guards. I pulled my poison dagger from its sheath and threw it into the third pillar. I jerked my hand back and the necromancy dagger went back into my hand then I threw it into the fourth pillar.

The GM then punched me sending me flying into the middle of the four pillars. He pulled out something that looked like a gun from what appeared to be nowhere. "You fool, you just threw out your weapons and now you only have one arm and no magic butter knives." GM said as he pointed the gun at my head.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You should really work on your observation skills, because if you were looking I attacked your men with two daggers at a time." I said then the look on his face was priceless, then I punched it in with my left fist. "Also what you said earlier was also wrong. I did not throw all of my weapons." My necklace turned into a scythe in my right hand. I put the blade right behind his neck. I then grabbed his jaw with my left hand. "Now listen here. Your guild is shut down, for good. If I hear that it wasn't shut down and that you didn't voluntarily get put in jail I will hunt you down and when I find you, well, I guess you get the picture." I threw him into the wall and knocked him out cold. "Now time for my final party trick." I let down my arms and spun making the daggers embedded in the pillars cut through the granite activating their power.

I ran over to Erza and her friends who just stared at me. "We might to run now." I said to them then I picked up Erza and started running for the exit and the ceiling collapsed just after we got out.

"Natsu what did you do this time!?" A half naked man shouted at pinky as soon as we got out.

"I didn't do anything ice breath." Pinky said glaring at the stripper.

"You're the only one around here who can use fire magic, flame brain."

"Aye, sir." A voice said from above me and when I looked up there was this flying cat.

"Happy, Gray, Natsu's right. This guy was the one who caused the explosions inside." The blond said gesturing her hand at me while I was still holding Erza.

"Alright then, who are you?" The stripper asked.

"My name is Jason Drake and I just happened to be passing by." I said then I put Erza up against a tree. "Now then if you excuse me I'll be goi-"

"Wait," the blond said, "That magic you were using before was way too advanced for just a random person. What guild do you belong to?"

"Guild? Me? No, I just happened to learn how to fight first hand when my friends dragged me around on a road trip. I landed here around three months back on a job and I've been trying to find several people then find a way back but when I ask people for directions people think I'm crazy."

"Where are you from then?" The stripper asked while in his boxers.

"New York." I mumbled, I already know it's not anywhere close here and I know that the only way back is from a portal from the other side or I could just complete the stupid mission.

"What was that?" Pinky said putting his ear closer.

"Nevermind that. Do you guys know of any places I can find work and stay? Wanderings fine and all, but I still need to have a home base."

The three and the cat went into their little group and talked amongst themselves for a little bit. All I could hear was 'he seems dangerous' 'so is everyone else' 'but for all we know he's a dark mage Lucy, you saw what he did' 'what would master do?' at that last part they nodded and turned to face me.

"Follow us, we'll bring you to our guild. You can find work there. That is unless you don't like the idea of being in a guild," the blond said.

"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do. Lead the way."

"But first," Pinky said, "can you carry Erza, none of us want to be the first one she sees when she wakes up." They all shuttered at the thought. I shrugged, she can't be that bad.

/Time Skip/

As soon as we got on the train to Magnolia Pinky started to turn several shades of green so the blue cat helped him not fall out the window.

"So motion sickness I presume?" I asked then Pinky nodded slightly. "So none of you guys told me about yourselves. We have time."

"My name is Lucy, celestial spirit mage. Natsu is the sick dragon slayer sticking out the window. Gray is the stripper who can do ice magic."

"Hey." Gray half waved at me as he said this.

"Oh yeah, and Erza is the swordsmage who is sitting next to you." I looked over and the girl who was previously unconscious was sitting next to me in a suit of armor for some strange reason while rubbing her head.

"How much did I miss, and more importantly how much damage did Natsu cause?" Erza asked practically groaning.

"Well, we got out of there alive and we have a new person coming with us to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said then I waved at Erza.

"Ok I got that much but how much damage was there." Erza said glaring at Lucy.

"Ummm…" I said, "I might have accidentally broke everything."

"Everything meaning?"

"The mansion is now a really big pile of rubble. I Might have accidentally summoned too much explosions and zombies for the building to hol-" I got interrupted by a metal fist punching me into the wall.

"That was for the damages and," she said then brought out her hand, "this is for saving my life." I looked her straight in the eyes and firmly gripped her hand. She didn't break eye contact as she gripped tighter.

"Guys, you can let go now." Lucy said worriedly.

"Yes Jason, you can let go now." Erza said then her gauntlet changed into a stronger one.

"No, I think you should." I said then changed my right ring into its natural state, a pure white gauntlet and started gripping tighter.

"Jason you can use equipping magic to?" Lucy asked a little shocked.

"No, my rings can just do that. It's nothing special unless I have to use them in a fight." I said still not breaking eye contact with Erza who just raised an eyebrow.

We sat there for a good 2 hours waiting for the other to give in but then we arrived at the station and Natsu 'magically' got better and hit me in the blind spot getting up making me lose the gripping match, sometimes I hate this eyepatch but I love it just the same.

We walked for a while heading down to the beach and we reached the guild hall. "This is the best place in the world. All you have to do is go and talk to M-" Lucy said as she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door a barstool hit me in the face knocking off my eyepatch.

* * *

**A/N: I will mostly be doing these stories from Jason's point of view because it is easiest for me but I will sometimes switch the povs. **

**Like/review whatever. I would appreciate feedback. I am new at this so I don't know if I should do parings, if you guys think I should you could suggest some.**

**Oh, and also the eyepatch does have some significance that's why I pointed it out.**


	2. Family

**A/N: Ok before we start I changed my mind. So some of the chapters will be from Lucy's pov and Jason's pov, I will occasionally change it if I want to.**

* * *

Jason's pov

Ok, got hit in the face, not so bad. As soon as I got hit Lucy bent down to help me up and the others went into the building.

"Hey are you ok? They usually aren't like this, well some of the time." She said pulling me up as I kept my left eye closed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Now to some more important business." I said then bent down to look for my eyepatch.

"What, Jason we're here what could be more important right now?"

"I'm sorry but It's just that I lost my eyepatch and It's the only memento I have left to remember a group of friends."

"If it's that important then I guess I'll help." She said then she pulled out a ring with keys on it and picked a golden one. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Suddenly there was smoke and a girl in a maid outfit appeared. "Ok Virgo, can you help Jason find his eyepatch." The maid nodded as she looked at me strange, good.

"What," I said looking at Lucy, "You're not going to help?"

"I will, I just need to find a new job so I can pay my rent this month. I was thinking of doing a job on my own." She said then snapped her fingers looking like a light bulb appeared above her head. "We could go on a mission together. You could do your first mission for fairy tail and we could split the money in half. I could actually pay my rent early." She did a little giggle as she skipped into the guild. I didn't even say yes.

"Virgo, is she always like this?" I asked the maid who was still looking at me strange.

"I'm sorry young mast-" She was saying then I cut her off.

"You don't have to be formal."

She cleared her throat clearly annoyed at being cut off. "Ok, I really don't think you should've convinced Lucy that your eyepatch was lost since it is in your pocket." She was right the eyepatch appeared in my vest pocket.

"Oh you know, enchantments and things. I just needed to have her bring out a spirit for a bit."

"Why?"

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders looking her straight in the eyes. I opened my left eye. "I need information."

Lucy's pov

As soon as I entered the guild everyone cheered a welcome. Most of the people who cheered were in bandages were the ones who were brawling. Natsu and Gray were arguing again, Wendy and Charle were talking with Lisanna at the bar (note: this takes place after Edolas and before S-class testing), and Erza was sitting at a table eating strawberry cake. I walked over to the job lists, Jason is hiding something and I need to find out what.

"Yo Luce," Natsu said after breaking from Gray while walking over here, "You looking for a mission? Lets go together, we can even bring Wendy, Erza and Gray along."

"Sorry I'm already going with someone, and I'd like to pay my rent early this month." I said glaring at him for the last bit. Jason walked into the room with his eyepatch on and the whole room fell silent as everyone stared at him.

"Um… hello," he said doing a half wave and a pretend smile, "I'm here to join your guild I was told by Team Natsu I think it was that this is a good guild." Everyone just went back to their regular conversations like nothing had happened. Makarov walked over to the pirate and looked him over.

"What is your name?" Makarov asked him. Then Jason knelt down and offered the small man his hand.

"My name is Jason Drake, but most people recently call me the One Eyed Wonder." He said then everyone froze. Cana dropped her barrel some people dropped their mugs, even Erza dropped her fork into her cake.

"Oh, never heard of ya. Can you do magic?" Makarov asked and Jason simply shrugged then nodded. "Well then welcome to Fairy Tail!" He shouted then shook Jason's hand and everyone cheered. "Now Jason, talk to Mira at the bar and she'll get you stamped in" He said then went up into his office.

Jason walked over to the bar and mira was just standing there doing her thousand dollar smile. "So where would you like to have the symbol stamped and what color do you want?" She asked as sweat formed around her temples. Just who is this guy to make even Mira scared?

"I guess I'll have it on my right shoulder and I guess crimson." He said as he waved his hand over his right arm and his sleeve disappeared. Mira pulled out the guild stamp and put it against his arm. She removed it and the guild seal was on his shoulder, he then waved his hand over his arm and the sleeve appeared again. What kind of magic was that equipping, but there was no magic circle, seriously what was up with this guy. He walked over to me, "So are we going on a mission or what?" he asked then looked over the missions and pulled down an S-class one, it was to exterminate a demon who was terrorizing the town almost every night, over 300 people died and that number doubled was the amount of wizards who died fighting it. Cana nearly spat out her beer and nearly half of the guild just stared at him with wide eyed expressions. "This seems like the one."

"What do you mean that's the one!? That's an S-class! Do you not even see that it involves a demon that has killed 600 mages, 600! Not only that but it gains some of the mages' magic power. That thing is practically a god." I shouted at him and I ran out of breath.

"That thing is not a god, it's just an average demon. I have other reasons to go to this town, I don't care if you go with me or not, I'm going." He said only to be stopped by Elfman. "Out of my way." Jason pushed him aside then a giant hand came from the second story and grabbed him.

"Jason Drake," Makarov said, "I do not care if you were a solo wizard who wandered around the country, but you are now one of my children and I will not send one of my children on a suicide mission within 5 minutes of them coming into the family." As soon as that last word was said Jason hung down his head.

"Family. I have been in this country for three months trying to find mine that went missing and I don't have much time left. If you think you can stop me then bring it on!" He shouted as a black and white aura burst from him making Makarov let go of him. Everyone stared at him for a while not moving, not even Erza stood up. "Good. I'll be back whenever, just remember my face when I get back." He then just walked out of the guild hall.

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Gajeel. Get over here." Makarov shouted unto the guild hall. The thing that surprised me the most was that Gajeel hardly is ever at the guild and that Makarov would even call for him. We all then went into his office.

"What's the big deal old man?" Gajeel asked in an annoyed tone.

"I want you guys to go after and assist Jason in any way he needs for this mission. Earlier when I was holding him before he exploded I didn't sense any magical power in him. That's why I didn't believe him about being the One Eyed Wonder but when he did," he showed us his hands and they were burnt in an abnormal way that not even magic could do, "I still did not sense any magic in him. If anything he uses pure energy to fight and his emotions seem to get the better of him. If he gets too mad I think he might just explode and kill not only himself but probably a small town along with him. There is a lot more to this boy that does not get noticed first. I want you guys there for support and if necessary restrain him and so far the only things that could probably do that are spirits, dragon slayers, knights and if he seems too powerful freeze him until he cools down. Do you understand?" Me and the others just stared at him blankly.

"I'll go." I said as I stepped forward, I brought him here so he is my responsibility.

"If Luce is going then I am to." Natsu said then stepped up.

"I'm not about to be bested by flame-brain." Gray then said surprisingly still in his clothes.

"I won't lose to Salamander." Gajeel said then walked behind natsu and glared at him.

"I guess I'll go to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other." Erza said glaring at Natsu and Gray then they linked arms and pretended to be happy.

"I just want to be a help to everyone." Wendy said as her knees shook and walked up.

"Good I knew I could count on you." Makarov said, "Well go, Jason isn't just outside of the guild hall waiting for you decision." After he said this we all bolted out of his office over the guardrail and out the guild door.

Time skip

We've been running for about 15 minutes to the station, and still no Jason.

"How far could Jason have gone he was only out for like three minutes?" I asked slowing down a little.

"He had his heart set on going to this town, maybe he was really fast." Gray said without a shirt on.

"From what I heard, this Wonder kid is very fast. He used to be rarely seen when he went through towns because he was so fast. When I was on a solo mission I felt a sudden gust of wind and saw a blur. The people around me said that it was him." Gajeel said not even slowing.

"So we're dealing with what, pure energy, super speed, colorful exploding auras, flying daggers, random gauntlets, regenerating limbs, and magic forming scythes. if you ask me this kid is waay too overpowered." Natsu said in his imaginary race between him and Gajeel, Gajeel was winning.

"Actually it's a lot different than that." I voice said from behind us, Jason was there just casually jogging, "The speed comes from my cloak and it's hardly super, the daggers I just made that way to keep them from getting lost and they don't fly they have ghost wires attached to them so I have to actually pull on them, the gauntlets are my rings and they are not very effective unless I am in a good fight without restrictions, I can only regenerate limbs one at a time and I can't do that without my other enchanted item, and the scythe is just my necklace, it can form into any weapon I choose."

As soon as Jason finished the others came to a halting stop. "What the hell were you thinking!? You can't just join Fairy Tail and then piss everyone off within 5 minutes." Erza shouted as she hit him in the face.

"That was never my intention. When I said that the demon was average I was wrong. That demon is most likely Azidahaka a demon god of witchcraft, do not make me repeat that name. That demon feeds on mages and gets more powerful the more it eats. The only way to beat it is to not use magic, but since the only response team is of mages she gets stronger." Jason said as he got up and straightened his tie.

"And did you really think that a little punk like you could beat that kind of demon." Gajeel said glaring at Jason. Meanwhile Natsu was talking to Wendy about them accidentally leaving the exceeds back at the guild and then they both kinda got depressed at that.

"Yes. I may not look like it but I've taken down bigger creatures than that." Jason said glaring back with his one eye.

"Prove it, right here, right now. Fight me." The Iron slayer said as his glare intensified. Natsu and Wendy were freaking out a little but because they forgot the cats then Natsu started running back with flames appearing wherever his foot stepped.

"Ok then." Jason said then dodged a metal pole coming from Gajeel's hand. Jason quickly pulled out two of his daggers, one red and one black. Gajeel tried to hit him again but Jason blocked it with his black dagger and Gajeel's metal pole started to rust. "If there is one thing you should know about me it's that I always have some trick up my sleeve." Jason said then his red dagger shot out of his sleeve scratching the pole and causing small explosions as it ran near the Iron slayer's face. Gajeel had no choice at the moment then to drop the pole and jump out.

"Interesting. Salamander would love that trick in a fight, actually where is Salamander?" Gajeel questioned himself as he looked where Natsu was standing before.

"Never distract yourself from the fight." Jason said to Gajeel and appeared at his side punching him in the ribs with his pure white gauntlet. Gajeel flew for about ten feet before Jason appeared in front of him and punched him into the ground with his left hand black gauntlet.

Gajeel quickly shot out some restraints that hooked Jason to the ground and made his Iron Dragon's Sword. The restraints put on Jason only lasted for about ten seconds, Jason used brute strength to pull them out of the ground. "Gi Hi Hi Hi, now you're going to get it you little pirate." Gajeel said then lunged at a motionless Jason who had his eye closed. Just before the blade could touch Jason he quickly knelt down to his knees and before Gajeel could even comprehend what just happened Jason quickly punched Gajeel in the jaw with his two gauntlets causing waves of black and white energy to cause Gajeel to go flying into several trees breaking them in half. Erza just nodded with her eyes closed making mental notes. Me and Wendy just stared at what happened. Gay was setting up an ice trap for Natsu when he came back and Gajeel was unconscious lying on top of a few broken trees.

"Well," Jason said brushing off some dust, "That was relatively easy. Now who wants to go hunt a demon." Jason started to walk casually toward the station in the next town. Erza, wendy and I followed him. Gray picked up the knocked out dragon slayer and carried him along. Nasu was a little far behind running at full speed carrying three cats, the one white one was clawing at his face, the black one was sitting on his shoulder casually, and the blue one was prying the white one off of his face. Then Natsu slipped on the ice slick and fell on his face, I could hear a slight chuckle from Gray behind me.

Time skip Jason's pov

We boarded the train that went to the nearest station to the village being attacked. Everyone was asleep even Erza. I kinda knocked out Gajeel so there was no need to worry about him waking up. I was sitting next to Lucy so I reached over and snagged Virgo's key from the ring. Quietly I went to an unoccupied box.

"Virgo, you know who I am and what I can do, so come on out I need to speak with you." I said directing my voice to the golden key. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and the pink haired maid was there.

"I don't think this was a wise thing to do, taking my key from Lucy's keyring. they are going to find out about you sooner or later. They might prefer soon than later." She said leaning against the wall casually, you'd never guess she was a real maid if you saw her now.

"I will reveal my secrets over time, but for now. I need information."

She smiled, "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**So How was that. Good/Bad, let me know in reviews. I am almost done revealing Jason's abilities and he is not all powerful so he beat Gajeel easily, next chapter that I do Jason will show some of his weaknesses.**

**Like/Review whatever, I would appreciate it since I am new to writing fanfiction and would like to know what I'm doing wrong.**


End file.
